


Trick or Treat

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo. Using my Wild Card

“Come on, hurry up!”

Tommy huffed out quickly as he ran through the bushes. If his costume hadn’t been form fitting, he would have found himself snagged up and left behind. Dressing up like a zombie, he had on some old clothes and practically drenched himself in fake blood. These guys were his friends but in title only. They were playing a little catch up as the night before was Devil's Night, but none of them were allowed to leave the house. Tonight was Halloween, and you can’t keep a kid inside.

Getting to a small clearing, Tommy leaned forward a bit with his hands on his legs, catching his breath. Being this young, he was incredibly out of shape. Mike took his pillowcase that normally would be used to collect candy and was now filled with their tools of the trade. Empting out its contents Tommy, Steve and Seann grabbed their share. To choose from was shaving crème, a small carton of eggs, toilet paper, tomatoes and a bb gun.

When Mike picked up the gun there was an unsettling feeling in the blond’s stomach. “Dude, do we really need that?”

The gun was pointed right at him now. Tommy stood his ground though. God help Mike if he decided to use it on him. Maybe he was lazy and not one to run around and enjoy the fresh air, but there was no way he would get shot and not fight back. Such an event didn’t happen. The gun was lowered.

“I’m only playing, man. You used to be fun. Hey, guys give Tommy the TP to wipe up his tears with.”

The others joked. It was laugh or be picked on. Tommy was left with the TP. That was fine by him. All he wanted was the damn candy. They made their way, slower this time, back to the sidewalk. Houses were the first to be terrorized. If a car was in your driveway and a light on upstairs but no one answering the door, you were TP'd and egged or tomatoed.

Almost out of tools to use, the boys started to attack trick or treaters, who were young and without their parents, to take their candy. When the pillowcase was about half full, they came across two boys. The taller one was dressed as a devil; the smaller one was dressed as a ghost.

The ghost pulled at the sheet as the eyes holes he had been using shifted, and he was momentarily blinded. In seeing again, his older brother was several feet away. “Adam, wait up!” Running to catch him, Adam was there, looking annoyed.

“I can’t help if you’re too slow.” He turned to walk again and paid no mind to the group of boys approaching on the sidewalk, thinking they too were just trick or treaters.

“I’m telling mom.” Neil pouted, though it was hidden by the sheet.

It was Steven that started it. Tossing an egg and hitting the devil square in the chest. Instantly, Neil started to cry when the egg that hit him got into his eye.

“Give us your candy!”

Neil had dropped his bag right away. Seann had scooped it up and was already peeking at what goodies he could claim as his own. Adam however was not giving up. He fought back with Mike. Each boy tugging on the bag till it ripped open, sending candy spilling out everywhere. That pissed Mike right off. He dropped the piece of cloth he had and replaced it with the gun.

“You wanna be brave now?”

Adam moved to stand in front of his brother. Yeah, Neil was a pain in the ass. Yes, it is true that he always wished for a sister instead. But in no way did he want his brother to get hurt. “You got your candy, now leave us alone.”

“Mike, come on. Let’s go.” Tommy tried to reason. “There are still lights on all over. We could be seen. You know if your mom finds out what you’re doing, you’re going to be sent to military school.” Though he had an inkling that Mike’s mom was bluffing. But one could never be sure.

“I’m not done causing trouble yet.” Bringing up the gun, Mike came down hard, hitting Adam on the side of the head with the butt of it. Before Adam hit the ground, Tommy connected his fist with the bridge of Mike’s nose as he heard a loud crack.

Steve and Seann took off. Mike was holding his nose as he tried to look at Tommy through the tears building up in his eyes. “We're not friends anymore. Watch your back, Ratliff.” Then he too took off with the others.

“Fuck, that hurt.” Extending his fingers a little, he squatted next to Adam and checked his head. “You’re lucky you got a thick skull. Didn’t even break the skin.” Grabbing the kid's hand, he helped Adam back to his feet.

Thick skull or not, he was in pain. “You okay, Neil?”

The ghost just nodded.

“So like, I’m sorry about all of that. We were just being stupid.” Looking down at his arm, Tommy peeled bits of dried blood away. “Anyways I should get home.”

“Thanks for standing up for my brother and I. I’m Adam and this is Neil.”

Neil was collecting candy from the ground and tucking it into the sheet.

“Tommy.” He gave a little awkward wave, feeling silly the moment he did it.

As Adam went to take a step, his body wobbled a bit. The hit to his head was harder than he realized. Tommy noticed this too and moved closer, taking the boy's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

“Why don’t I help you get home.” Tommy walked along side of Adam. The two held hands the entire way there. After they parted ways, Neil ran straight to their parents and told them what had happened. Though Neil did stretch the truth in several parts. There may have been no candy for them this year, but Adam would say it was one of the best Halloweens he ever had.

The End


End file.
